The Last Betrayel
by Chamounix
Summary: After 7 years in Azkaban, he is finally released and comes face to face with the problems that had been created while he had been locked up.
1. Default Chapter

**The Last Betrayal**

As he lay in his cell he remembered the last betrayal. Pictures of his past ran through his mind, his two best friends, his family and his parents.. He shook his head and forced himself to think about something else as those memories were too horrible to think about. As the cell grew quieter the rattling from outside the bars grew louder.

Water was pushed through an opening of the open cell door, followed by a small helping of bread. He didn't move, one he wasn't hungry and two he had no energy left to actually go to fetch his food. A rattling breath was outside and gruesome pictures of death and decay flashed in front of his eyes and by the time he had opened his eyes a second later it was gone. He knew that he would eat in a long time so he slowly made his way on the floor to the food. When he finally got there, he pulled himself back onto the stone cold slab called a bed.

The young prisoner blinked and slowly pushed the food and water onto the bed and tried to get back up onto it, he stared at the food and reluctantly moved a thin bony hand towards the food, he picked up a piece of bread and stuck it into his mouth. He took a couple of weak bites and bitterly chewed it.

"How long since he last talked?" asked a woman in her early twenties. A Short thin woman turned round and faced her.

"So far, last time he ever spoke a word was when he was bought here, 7 years ago." She answered.

Hermione could guess that he wouldn't have talked anyway. He was under a lot of pain, after they all betrayed him, herself included, and she looked through the bars.

"I see, I guess he's really suffering with the Dementors…" she mumbled.

"Not really," answered the short woman. Hermione's head jerked upwards. Seeing the confused on her face the women added. "They were taken away six years ago by the minister."

"Thank, Tonks…"she told the woman, who gave her a small smile in return. "I cant believe they threw him in here, no proof, no trail, nothing. I mean, those who say had seen him, they were all Death Eaters…" she whispered.

"Well, to give you an update of what he's been doing the last six years is fairly easy and not very long." Tonks muttered. " Ever since I started doing this job, six years ago, all he ever does is the same thing, Lean over or pull himself over to get his food, eat it then sit there all day staring at the wall in front of him, I have tried to communicate with him, but its as if he's deaf, or sleeping, even though we all know he isn't and his eyes are open, he blinks too. I feel really anxious, he hasn't talked in ages, years even…

"I feel so helpless, not being able to do anything, well I do sneak him in better food than bread and water but still, there isn't much I can do, is there, I am forced to see a friend of mine sitting here all day and stare at black walls." She told Hermione as a tear fell down her face.

"Tonks, don't cry, its not your fault…" Hermione said, trying to comfort her as she held Tonks into a soft hug.

"We all couldn't have stopped him from going dark could we?" she asked Tonks." He never listened to us, don't you get it, and he feels like if we betrayed him, sending him to Azkaban, without a trial. I'm glad Fudge was voted off, or else he'd be in here even longer, I'm glad it was Authur that dealed with Harry, but he couldn't really stop what Fudge did. As there was no proof of what he had or hadn't done… We can't help him if he doesn't talk…"she directed at Tonks.


	2. Freedom

**Chapter 2 – Freedom**

"Well, you wont have to see him in here anymore, his time is up, see…"she said as the door clicked open, "That's why I came, I like this new equipment, doors only open when the prisoners time is up." She muttered. "One, question, how long since he had a shower…"

Tonks shrugged, "I'd say three to four days…"

"Ahh…" she moaned. "We have a stinker…" Right as she said that, the lock door clicked open. Hermione pushed the door open and turned to Tonks giving her a weak smile. She stepped past the door frame.

"Hello, Harry…" she stammered. No answer. "How are…yo..you…" his head spun round, his longish brown messy hair turned with him.

For the first time in seven years, Hermione saw his face; his eyes were cold and not a happy colour they had been in their 6th year. His face was worn out; it wasn't full of life, but dead and cold. He was dead thin and he looked like a ghost rather than a person.

He didn't smile, but when he saw Hermione he quickly turned round and pretended that she wasn't there.

"Don't be like that Harry." She said aloud, as if he was a small child and they were back at school. She moved closer to him and stopped by his shoulder. She reached out to him and he felt her hand rest on his shoulder. "Tell me Harry, why have you been so quiet, its not good, not to talk for seven straight years isn't a good sigh, you haven't showered in days to…" he made no note that she was talking to him, Hermione sighed and moved to his other side and sat beside him.

"Harry, listen to me, you're going to be taken out of Azkaban, and Authur sent me to get you." No response. Hermione waved a hand in front of his face, her robes swaying to the rhythm of her waving. Harry made no reaction, his eyes focused solely on the wall, no reaction that he had seen her. Hermione stood up and walked to the cell door.

"Tonks, he seems to be in a trance or something, its disturbing…"

"Well," sighed Tonks, "Now you know, what I had to face the last six years."

"How do I get him out of the cell?" she asked, her eyebrow rose slightly. "I might be able to grab onto him and carry him out to the doors, but I'll need you help…" she walked up to him and took out her wand, gave it a short flick and placed her wand back into her robes. "Well, he smells like a pine tree, it will distract the smell of this cell…at least for a few hours until I can get him back home…"

"Harry, I'm taking you home, I know you can't stand up so I'm going to help you…" she explained. She grabbed his right arm and he looked at her. "Harry, help me get you up, I'm not that strong…" He replied with a small slow nod and he stood up. Hermione nearly fell at the force that he stood up with. She looked at Tonks. "Where did he get the energy to do that? He hadn't moved in ages…" exclaimed Tonks.

Hermione Shrugged and held onto his arm, just in case he couldn't walk, which she doubted. Hermione nudged Harry in the square of his back and he staggered forward and nearly fell if Hermione hadn't held his shirt by the neck. He pulled himself back up and then fell over again.

Hermione sighed and held out her hand, Harry looked at her with a puzzled look on his face and then Hermione looked at him.

"Harry, hold on to my hand, so I can help you up again. So you don't fall over again…" she told him.

Slowly he raised his right hand and grasped onto hers. She gave a strong pull and pushed himself up. She put her arm around his waist. He was thin, too thin, she made a mental note to give him extra food. She started forward and Tonks held his other side. Harry took a small scruffy step forward.

"Considering that he hasn't had any exercise in ages, he's doing pretty well."

"Who says he hasn't, I'm not the only one on duty…" Tonks huffed.

"So he might have been working out?" asked Hermione. Tonks didn't answer as she probably thought that it was a dumb question as no one ever saw him working out.

They started down the dimly lit corridor as soon as they got to the entrance, their muffled breaths stopped.


End file.
